


I'm perfect for you, babe.

by bilestilinski



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompts, a bit of smut?, set after season2, the smut is not so long bc I suck at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilestilinski/pseuds/bilestilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stiles calls Derek 'babe' and one time Derek does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm perfect for you, babe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



**1.**

It was a coincidence really; Stiles had just wanted to go buy some food with his dad, tell him what he could and could not eat, always give his father glares when he took something that wasn’t good for his health and nod with a smile when his father would take vegetables or fruits, just spend time with his father again after having his life being trashed by fucking werewolves. 

But that was beside the point, because he couldn’t find his favourite kind of Haribo gummy bears, the only thing that kept him sane during this whole year, he was prepared to find the gummy bears in the next aisle, but he was not prepared to find Derek Hale with a shopping basket and looking through bloody _condoms_.  Because Derek was the big, bad wolf that was too occupied to fuck around, though the most shocking thing was that the wolf looked almost normal, and that was a sight Stiles was not prepared to see.

“Dad, I’m just- I’m just going to go look for…for something, I’ll be right back,” Stiles said and left his own basket with his father.

The sixteen-year-old looked at Derek and really, he was kind of star struck, because even if he knew that Derek was human, too, (in some weird and twisted way) and he knew that every human had to eat, he had not quite registered that the superhot werewolf also had to eat (and had to buy food for his pack, because really, they ate everything they could find). But he loved the sight, even though it lasted for so short.

He went to the aisle where Derek was standing with an unimpressed look (almost a frown really, but it was not quite there yet) and he was just holding the condoms there reading through the information in the back of the box.

Stiles sneaked behind Derek looking at the size of the condoms he was looking at and had to smirk. _Small_. The werewolf was too focused on reading through the text on the back of the packet that he didn’t even notice Stiles presence and that made Stiles smirk smugly because he had the chance to make a comment without Derek being prepared for anything; he just needed something, something good.

The boy reached his hand out for the normal size and smiled as Derek flinched a bit.

“Always knew you had a small one, babe,” Stiles sneered and Derek’s shoulder relaxed.

Okay, it was not what he wanted to say, but he was under so much pressure (not really, but if he’d have let more time slip, Derek would have noticed him and the whole think would have been a chance he had lost and he’d never forgive himself if he messed it up, so he decided for a save one), but he was fine with what he had said, so he was smirking smugly anyway.

“Don’t call me that,” Derek growled.

“You know you liked it.”

Derek glared at him and put the condom box back into the rack, but he didn’t deny what Stiles had said and that just made the boy smirk even more. Derek turned around to look at the boy with a frown.

“Your father is here,” Derek said.

“Oh, wow Captain obvious is back,” Stiles spit, but he had a smile and Derek knew he wasn’t being serious, so it was fine. “Never thought of seeing you in an actual supermarket, you know?”

“I always tell you that I’m a normal person, too, Stiles, I have to eat and drink as well,” Derek sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Stiles said and took a glimpse into the shopping bag. “Even though you have great muscles and you’re a werewolf, you should not eat so much frozen pizza and/or mac  
‘n’ cheese; fresh vegetables are better than frozen ones and way healthier. You should try cooking, would fit you good, and it would taste a lot better.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help!”

“Your father is watching,” Derek spat.

“That’s why you should be nice to me, he pretty much got over the ‘Derek Hale is an ex-fugitive, so you should not meet up with him’ phase, so it’s okay,” Stiles shrugged. “Now, you may listen to me and get your ass down to the vegetables and fruits section please.”

“Stiles,” he growled.

“That’s my name, now move,” Stiles looked sternly at him. “You’re not leaving this shop without fresh vegetables and I swear, if by tomorrow you haven’t cooked any of them, I’ll shoot you with wolfs bane bullets. Multiple times.”

“You’re annoying,” Derek snarled but went with Stiles anyway. “So, what do you recommend?”

“Hey, I don’t know what you like or not, pick something and I’ll tell you whether it’s good or not.”

“Fine.”  

**2.**

Stiles watched as Derek paced up and down on the empty highway.

They had been waiting for Scott a bit more than one hour now and Derek was almost having a breakdown because the pup hadn’t returned from the alpha’s territory (which actually was Derek’s territory, thank you very much) yet.

“Can’t you stop walking for a minute?” Stiles said. “I thought I was the one with ADHD.”

Derek stopped for a second, gave him a look and started pacing again. It was starting to annoy Stiles and he was not staying there willingly watching the werewolf walking around like a maniac.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles moaned. “Scott’s a big boy; he can care for himself.”

“We’re talking about an Alpha pack, Stiles, this isn’t a game,” Derek snapped. “He could get seriously hurt and I’m not the one who’s going to be taking care of him.”

“But it’s not going to happen.”

“You’re so sure because…?”

“Because he is Scott and he’s my best friend and I know him, okay?”

“That doesn’t mean-“

“Shut up, Derek,” Stiles bickered. “He’s going to be fine.”

The boy began to notice that Derek’s claws had started to show and he was clearly biting his lips with his grown canines. And Stiles was getting the feeling that if he didn’t do anything about it, Derek was going to wolf out and run to Scott’s rescue (even if Scott didn’t need any help, because Scott was such a little shit).

Stiles crossed the street and leaned smugly against his Jeep as he watched the werewolf walking around again.

“Isaac is with him, remember?” Stiles asked. “If anything happens Isaac will help Scott and vice versa.”

“Yeah, right, because both of them are so prepared for a fight,” Derek snarled.  

“Hey, calm down, sour wolf, they’re going to be okay, really.”

Derek just gave him a look  again(this time while he was pacing). He didn’t seem to understand that Stiles _knew_ they were fine and if they weren’t, Derek and Stiles would have heard a howl a long time ago.

“Come to the one and only Stiles Stilinski for a comfort hug,” okay, Stiles sure as hell didn’t want to say that, but as he already did, he had to play it cool and be a cocky bastard. He had to improve his brain-to-mouth filter, really, it was starting to become a problem.

He saw the wolf stop and his eyebrows shoot up the moment he said it. Derek was standing right in front of him with that glare that Stiles did not know what it was supposed to say. It could be ‘are you fucking serious’ or ‘I actually am not sure if I want to, but for my sake of being emotionally constipated, I’ve got to play it cool’, Stiles had never know what it meant before.

The only thing that indicated Stiles that it had been the former was the warning growl that left Derek’s mouth and the eye roll that followed the noise. 

“If you keep doing that, your eyes are going to get stuck, babe.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Derek snorted.

“I’ll say it again, you know you love it,” Stiles smirked.

Scott and Isaac didn’t need long after that (almost one minute later, really, so Stiles was completely sure, they had heard everything and he really wanted to die when they showed up) and soon they were in the Jeep again.

“Oh, and Derek,” Stiles smiled smugly. “I told you they were going to be fine.”

(Derek smashed his head against the steering wheel after that and growled at him, **_again_**.)

**3.**

“Thanks for doing this, Isaac.”

Stiles patted the werewolf’s shoulder as they walked into the locker.

Isaac had stayed with Stiles after lacrosse practice and had trained with him several hours (which meant that Isaac had skipped the pack meeting for the first time and Stiles could not describe how proud he was of the wolf in that moment). And he had actually not used his werewolf powers against Stiles (which Scott did often enough, thank you very much); it was nice to be treated fair, really.

“No problem, Stiles,” Isaac smiled at him, but it faded as soon as they stood in front of their lockers. “Oh no.”

“Isaac, what’s wrong?”

“He’s here and he smells like pure anger and it’s sure as hell because we skipped the meeting,” Isaac was panicking, Stiles knew. “We’re so going to get in troubles; he’ll probably kill us.”

“Wait, are you telling me that Derek is here?”

“Yes, and he’s walking towards us.”

“Well, sucks for him because I’m not going to apologize.”

“Stiles,” Isaac begged. “He already smells pissed-“

“Calm down, dude, it’s not like we’re the only one that skip pack meetings, I mean, Erica hasn’t attended one except for the first we had, so.”

Stiles opened his locker as he took off his shirt and threw it in; he took out his towel and the shampoo, as well as another shirt.

“What were you thinking off?” Derek asked. (He was actually yelling which made Isaac flinch and whimper.)

“Hello to you too, Derek,” Stiles smiled.

“Do not get sarcastic on me, Stiles,” Derek growled. “You didn’t come to the pack meeting and I can’t really think off a good reason as to why you did it.”

“Well, I needed some practice?”

“Stiles.”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that! I’m not the only one that skips the meeting. And it’s actually the first time we both do it, so calm down big boy.”

“We won’t do it again, promise,” Isaac cut in.

“You mean you won’t do it again, because I’ve got better things to do on a Friday night…” Stiles mumbled. “And it’s not like Scott was paying attention and Erica was surely not even there.”

“You’re so going to get punished.”

Stiles stared at Derek in disbelief. Okay, Stiles was not prepared for that. Derek was not going to punish any of them because they weren’t the only ones. Erica didn’t even bother to show up and that mostly meant that Boyd told her everything.

“How many times has Erica skipped and hasn’t got punished for that? Because if I’m right, she was only there for the first pack meeting! And I swear, if you touch even one of Isaac’s hairs because of this, or anything else, I’m going to kick your werewolf ass.”

“It’s not the same thing, Stiles; Erica can at least defend herself if there are enemies in town.”

“Excuse you?” Stiles asked in disbelieve. “I’ve saved your ass enough times for you to know that I’m super capable of caring for myself, thank you very much.”

Derek’s word seemed to quiet down in his throat as Stiles smiled smugly at him and took his shorts off.

“And by the way,” Stiles smirked. “It is the same thing, babe, whether you like it or not.”

The human got hold of his towel and walked away with a smirk still on his face.

“Did he just call you ‘babe’?” he heard Isaac ask.

“Just go home, Isaac.”

Stiles laughed and entered the shower.

**4.**

“Stiles,” Boyd whispered. “The boy has been following you for three days already.”

“What?”

Stiles looked up from his lunch with a frown on his face as he starred at Boyd. Boyd didn’t usually talk much and when he did, Stiles was always startled (even more so if he was talking to _him_ , Stiles always assumed Boyd didn’t like him).

“Who?”

Boyd nudged his head towards a guy with sandy blonde hair. The boy seemed familiar to Stiles; he had seen him before, maybe in Biology? No, the guy was definitely in their Chemistry class. He remembered Harris yelling at the guy for talking.

“He’s in our Chemistry class, maybe it’s just…” Stiles trailed off as Isaac sat down next to them. “Isaac, the guy is definitely in our Chemistry class, right?”

“Yeah, why?” the pup asked.

“He’s been following Stiles for three days,” Scott sat down across from Stiles. “I’ve noticed it, too.”

“Do you think he might be the monster of the week?” Erica asked. 

“We should talk to Derek about this,” Isaac cut in. “He’ll know what to do.”

“By the way, his name is Taylor and he’s in my English class, too,” Allison added.

“Well, let’s talk to the big bad wolf about this.”

*

“Can you please tell me how I ended up in a _gay_ club with _you_?” Stiles groaned.

Derek looked at him with that ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look that scared the shit out of Stiles.

“Are you at least going to buy me something to drink?” he asked. “ _Real_ alcohol.”

“You’re not even eighteen, Stiles.”

“Yeah, but I’m at least fun to hang out with.”

Stiles looked how Derek’s expression didn’t even change at that; he guessed Derek was used to him being a dick towards him, not that Stiles was going to apologize or anything.

“He’s here and he’s looking at us.”

“Then it’s show time, sour wolf,” the boy smirked.

“What?”

“You think that if he’s a supernatural monster he won’t suspect if you’re just being beside me? Pretend to flirt with me, you dumbass.”

“Fine,” Derek spat.

Derek’s hand was soon on Stiles’ hips and the wolf was smiling from ear to ear showing his teeth and Stiles couldn’t deny that he was kind of turned on by ‘flirty Derek’. Stiles responded by putting his hand on the wolf’s shoulder.

“This looks so fake, doesn’t it?” Stiles said.

“Yep,” Scott said besides them.

Derek and Stiles let their hands drop simultaneously and Stiles sighed. He was not going to sit here and do nothing, he was in a fucking club and Derek and him were getting enough filthy looks (at least one was directed at him, okay?).

“I’m going to have fun meanwhile…you guys do your thing.”

“Stiles, sit down, we’re not here for fun.”

“Well, Derek-“

Someone tapped his shoulder.

“Sir?” Stiles turned around to face the bartender who handed him a beer. “This is from the guy over there.”

The man pointed towards a boy who didn’t look much older than him and Stiles was not going to lie, the guy was kind of handsome. Scratch that, the guy was fucking hot.

“Thank you,” the boys said and turned towards Scott who looked kind of surprised. “Don’t look like that, dude, I’ve always told you that I’m attractive to gay guys.”

“For sure,” Derek snorted.

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at the handsome guy. He took a sip from his beer and winked at the boy/man, Stiles was not sure yet.

“Can you please quit doing that?” Derek growled.

“Don’t be a jealous little shit, babe,” Stiles sneered and patted Derek’s shoulder.

And if Stiles didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn that Derek Hale _fucking_ blushed, but that was probably the alcohol speaking, wasn’t it?

**5.**

“Bilinski, I’m thinking of putting you in first line for the next game and maybe even the next one,” Coach Finnstock smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “You were like cheese cake, today.”

“Thank you, Coach.”

Coach smiled at him while mumbling something about ‘that little shit, he was fantastic’ (okay, maybe that weren’t his exact same words, but Stiles was sure it was something in that kind) and closed the door to his office. 

Stiles looked around the locker room and only saw Isaac standing there, so he began to move his hips and his arms just going along with his little victory dance. (Stiles had to admit that he wasn’t a spectacular dancer, but he was good enough to know what was okay to do.) He kept moving his hips while he took off his gear and next his shorts.

But he remained dancing around the room until he heard Isaac cackling behind him. Stiles turned around and looked at the puppy/Greek God.

“I’m not the only one watching, buddy,” Isaac breathed out.

Stiles raised his eyebrow and turned around to see, who would have guessed, his favourite sour wolf watching him embarrassing himself, but hey, that was Stiles’ whole life, embarrassing himself.

Derek was looking at him looking mostly unimpressed, but Stiles’ did notice that his lips were twitching upwards as he saw Stiles blush, oh my God, Stiles was actually watching.

“So now I’ve got two stalkers? I’m so popular, yay me!” Stiles clapped his hands together, noticing that he was shirtless in front of two werewolves with amazing, really amazing, abs.

“Make it quick, Stilinski,” Derek snorted.

Stiles just smirked and began to dance again, but now with more hips and moving extra sexy (okay, it may not look sexy to anyone else, but Stiles was a hot piece of cake, alright?) for Derek and just letting himself take longer than he normally would for the movements.

“You know you liked it, babe,” Stiles smiled.

He took his backpack and went for the door.

“Stiles, you know you are shirtless right?” Isaac laughed.

“Yep, everyone deserves to see my amazing new built abs.”

He left the room, but he was not too far away, so he did heard when Isaac talked to Derek.

“He was right, you liked it, Derek; this room smells like pure arousal.”

“Shut up, Isaac,” Derek groaned. “They’re also waiting for you.”

Stiles smirked and walked out to his dad (who gave him a bone crushing hug and repeated every two seconds how proud he was of him) and his friends.

**+1.**

Stiles has got no idea how he ended up in front of the Hale house with a giant cut in his right side, but he did and it fucking hurt.

It may have been him saving his father’s life from an alpha that was waiting in front of his house with a giant smirk and red eyes, he might have killed that alpha with a nail he found on the floor after he had been injured and he might have dragged himself to his car and drove off into the preserve to find anyone of the pack as Scott didn’t pick up his phone.

Okay, maybe he did know.

“Derek…” Stiles breathed out. “D-Derek…Derek come on. Isaac? I-Isaac? Derek?”

He didn’t like begging for Derek( he was okay with begging for Isaac, Isaac was lovely and his personal cuddly puppy) to show up and he didn’t even shout for him, he just whispered his name as he grabbed his cut trying to stop from bleeding out (his baby was full of blood now and he knew getting blood out of the seats was hell).

“D-Derek, I need your help.”

Stiles winced as he tried to walk more towards the house, but he felt like he was falling and the blood loss was making him dizzy.

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek ran, too fast for a human being, to his side.

“That’s what I thought when that fucking Alpha werewolf thing was standing in front of my house…” that earned him an eye roll. “I need your help.”

“I can see that, you idiot, just shut up and keep breathing.”

And in a matter of seconds he was being hauled into the house by Derek. Stiles didn’t realize what happened after Derek threw him onto the couch in the living room and told him to ‘shut up’.

*

Stiles groaned as he came back to consciousness. He could see the light that was just above him and the black/brown wall in front of him.

It was Derek’s room. The boy had been there enough times to know how it looked like (it’s not what you think, you perverted teenagers, but Stiles would like it someday in the future, maybe tomorrow? He had nothing planned yet) and he was kind of comfortable with being there as well, which was literally just because Derek’s bed was big and warm and smelled like Vanilla and Derek.

“Hmm…” Stiles groaned as he felt a massive head ache coming.

“Do you want some water?”

“No, thanks…”

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek staring at him from across the bed. The wolf had his jaw clenched and his hands were each in a fist. He didn’t seem angry at Stiles, but something was bothering the man and it seemingly (Derek was watching it as if it had offended him personally) was on the human’s side.

“Oh.”

Stiles saw the cut that had been disinfected and bandaged by someone (aka Derek. Stiles knew that no one beside the man was there).

“Does it hurt?”

“Kind of?”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, okay, fine, it does hurt like a bitch, but it’s not like I haven’t been hurt before, so it’s alright,” Stiles looked up at Derek, maybe he shouldn’t have said that, because Derek’s face was in more of a frown than before (he still wasn’t sure how the guy could frown that much/deep in such a short amount of time). “But it’ll heal and I’ll be new in a few weeks, so it’s alright.”

“You shouldn’t get hurt because of me,” Derek scowled.

“I’m sure it was because of Scott, so…”

“It’s not funny, Stiles.”

“I didn’t say it was.”

Derek sighed, but the corners of his mouth were twitched up and that was the closest that Stiles had been to see Derek actually and genuinely smile. And that of course, made Stiles smile.

“Do you need anything apart from maybe showering? Because you sting.”

“You’re being lovely, Derek, thank you,” Stiles laughed sarcastically. “And no, I do not need anything.”

“Who was waiting at your house, Stiles?”

“Oh, Derek, can’t you just wait a second before asking me that? I know you’re the alpha and stuff, but please.”

The wolf let a groan leave his mouth and rolled his eyes, which just made Stiles smirk.

“If you keep doing that-“

“You’re eyes are going to get stuck, I know, I know,” Derek cut off, but still smirked back.

“Why are you so talkative today, Mr. Hale? What’s worrying you?”

Derek grunted and stood up from the stool beside his own bed and rolled on the top of Stiles (totally forgetting that the boy was injured and Stiles had to add, that he didn’t even flinch, thank you very much). The man wrapped his arms easily around Stiles waist even if the teen was lying on the bed and smiling up at him.

“Not much, really, I just have an annoying teenager that reeks of arousal in my bed,” Derek deadpanned.

Stiles huffed out a laugh and slapped Derek on his chest (it did a lot of nothing to the wolf). The boy just looked at the man who kissed him full on the mouth and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t kiss back eagerly.

Derek tilted Stiles’ head and deepened the kiss, tongue strolling from each end to the other of Stiles’ lips as the boy whimpered in the wolf’s mouth, his hard length just against Stiles’ as they both rolled their hips against each other and another whimper left the teen’s mouth.

“You sure you want this?” Derek panted as his hand slid underneath Stiles’ shirt and his mouth was half pressed against the pale skin of the boy’s exposed neck.

“Shut up and keep doing that,” Stiles moaned.

Derek laughed and started to nibble and suck at Stiles’ skin, leaving hickeys every now in a while, being reassured by little moans that Stiles made and the tug at his shirt.

“Don’t tease, dude,” Stiles warned.

“Don’t be impatient, _dude_ ,” Derek chuckled as he let Stiles take his trousers off and helped the boy take off his own.

He traced a path down Stiles’ chest and back up to his collarbone with his tongue, feeling Stiles’ moans like a buzz against his mouth. Seeing Stiles without words and begging for him was going to be Derek’s new favourite thing; that was for sure.

One of Stiles’ hands lost itself in Derek’s hair as the boy tucks at it, moaning and just demanding Derek. Not wanting him to tease, he wanted Derek **_now_** , Derek knew so damn well, that he kept teasing and sucking and making Stiles’ dick ache with anticipation.

“Derek, now,” Stiles said, pushing Derek’s head with his hand down, just to moving it back up.

Stiles caught Derek in a kiss, sucking slightly until Derek moaned in his mouth, he was trying to take control himself, but Derek knew better, and rolled his hips against Stiles’ making the boy whimper.

But still he kissed Stiles again because every time he kissed Stiles it was something new, refreshing, something that he could keep forever and remember when he needed a good memory and that was just fine, because he loved it.

Yet as soon as the kiss started, he broke it again, in order to lick at Stiles’ neck again, though meanwhile he does that, Stiles sneaked a hand to stroke his cock through his underwear making Derek moan into Stiles neck, breathe hot and hitched.

“Off, now, off,” Stiles said, demanding and impatient, Derek doesn’t even have time to make any sort of rhythm to the stroking. Stiles pushed at Derek’s boxers and they were off immediately.

The man was not going to wait any longer for Stiles to take his own boxers off, so he just took back control and stripped the boy out of them, being careful because of that cut (no, Derek had not forgotten the cut totally, okay?). He caught Stiles starring at his cock and a playful smirk was on his face as he saw the boy lick his lips a few times in a row.

“You know, I thought Derek Jr. was a bit bigger,” Stiles laughed.

“Oh, you just wait until he’s inside you,” Derek was beaming smugness as he said that. “It’s not as if your red riding hood was better.”

“That was a low blow, man, I’m injured and all,” Stiles laughed as he began to stroke Derek again.

But it was not the same, it was Stiles long lanky fingers wrapped around his cock as he stroke it slowly and that hint of mischievous in his eyes that made Derek want him right there.

“My penis is going to be a low blow,” Derek panted.

Stiles chuckled at him. “If he doesn’t get started now, there won’t be any chance for him.”

“Oh and by the way-“ Derek cut himself off just to let a moan out of his mouth. “I liked your little dance in the locker room, _babe_.”

Stiles huffed a laugh and just kept stroking him.

(It was fair to say, for Stiles at least, that the sex was mind blowing and he was great in bed, thank you very much. And, the day after was awesome because Derek made Stiles pancakes and Isaac and Derek cuddled with him all day.)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd, so every error is my fault, sorry? I hope you like it.


End file.
